galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Black guards
PART 1:The Sullivan System ☀Somewhere in vossk territory At 03:00 Terran time An N'tirrk ship has landed in the docks of Va'lerrm station and then a Terran named Ace exit from its ship "Ah..Va'lerrm...home..least it was before everything screwed up" said Ace Then a vossk security came "Terran ID please or buzz off!" Bark the security Then Ace shows his ID which is a signature that he bought from Loma and the security officer looks nothing suspicious from it "Move along pal" said the security with friendly voice "Thanks" Ace replies Then Ace move to the nearest space lounge and buy a drink later one of his vossk uncle arrived his name is M'aar Tyyt "Ah M'aar tyyt you come how are you" Greet Ace "Im fine boy how about you" said M'aar Tyyt "Still looking for job i hope you got something interesting by calling me here" Said Ace while pouring Behen wine into the glass "Of course i got a job for you" "What is it? Clearing junk? Retrieving document? Or defend station from pirate attacks?" "Even better i want to recruit you to my company" "Great when should i start?" "If you feel ready to give your life meet me at Sullivan System" "I never heard that either where is it?" "Here this thing should have the coordinates" said M'aar tyyt while giving old fashioned Data stick "Uh..Thanks" Then Ace talked to himslef "i wonder where should i insert this thing?" Meanwhile in Kaamo "Ah Mr.Maxwell are you leaving again?" Said Umnar zoboon "Yep i must turn this Qyyr Myfft to a space dust i heard he raiding the Valadon Station and eradicating all the patrol there" "Good luck Mr.Maxwell in case you lose him maybe you want to upgrade your Old phantom with the new one? I have an upgraded phantom ship if you have the credits" "Well i think im okay with this upgraded Old phantom" said Maxwell while patting his ship and he get in to the cockpit and turn on the engine and leave the station leaving Umnar while he waves his hands Somewhere in Terran territory Ace walking around suttnar station hangar finding someone until he found an Velasco ship Inside"Hey ben wake up we got a work to do" said ace while banging his friend Ship "What is it? Dont you know im having comfortable rejuvenating here!?" Said Ben Hamilton that just awake from his sleep "Wake up i never heard a Cyborg sleep before" said Ace while packing Ben belonging and load it to cargo room "Have i told you? First im not sleeping second its called rejuvinating!" Said ben "I hope this job offer is worth the risk" said ben again "It is Ben were recruited to company!" Ace replies "Really?! Damn better not late in first time" "Yeah..were already late" Replies ace while his rolling eyes Then they depart from their station and charging their Khador drive to Sullivan system Both of them then sucked up to a vortex that created by the khador drive for a moment the view around them became blueish and sometimes change to purple. 3 minutes later their drive stop and view surrounding became bright and bit blue and yellowish ahead them theres a huge station that have an Nivelian,Vossk and Terran Architectures the station also connected with another station by a bridge and surrounded the planets and the planets have 2 moon one moon looks rocky and and another one looks like Uranus in solar system and some part of the stations are incomplete "Woaaah!...What a great view never knew there such a beatiful space system like this before" Said Ace astonished to the view "Damn its beatiful than Kappa or another system that they said" From 10 km before the stations theres a strange green asteroids They arrived the stations inside they see many ships and people and another beings "So crowded an they look wealthy and luxurious" Then M'aar tyyt comes then greet them warmly "Ahhhh!! Ace welcome to sullivan station" said M'aar tyyt while hugging ace and then looked at ben and ask "And you are?" "Ohh greeting my nam.." "His Ben Hamilton he's a mercenary same as me" said Ace "Ok you two just in time for our little meeting let's go" "I have a question How many people living in this huge station?" Ask Ace " This station is capable to hold people from whole Ginoya system" "How do you build station this big? And what do you mean about whole Ginoya system?" Ask Ben "Its a long story and Long time building, this station were build 40 years ago during Terran vossk wars, During the war all different alien species From Vossk,terran,nivelian,greys,ceti etc are held a meering to make a alliances of all living species to colaborate making a home for any species and endure peace for them and...i think thats all we already in the Briefing room anyway" "But you still didnt answer my last question about the ginoya sector" said ben again "We'll talk about that later right now pay attention of what we were planing today" "Well ok...Ace do you have same thought as me?"ask ben "No i didnt i think we just stick to this meeting First! Then we can ask more question to My uncle after that" said Ace "Well then" Then both of them get in to Briefing room and meet many different alien species inside from their uniform they assuming they all a pilot Just about a moment Ben want to sit on a vacant seat a terran next to seat said "Im sorry this sit is taken" "By whom?" Ask ben while turning his around "She will be here at any moment im sorry" "Well then" says ben dissapointed "Dont be like that look theres a two vacant seat next to that leonid" said Ace while pointing a two vacant seat with a Leonid next to it Then they sit on that chair and Ace having a chat with leonid beside that chair "Do you know why we are here?" Ask Ace "Were here for a technical meeting for operation tommorow were here the best of all mercenary they got" said a female Leonid "Im sorry madam i never seen a leonid before they said your species got wiped out 35 years ago how do you made it alive" ask Ben "That something that i cant tell for now" said the female leonid Then two Terran women walks in to the room and all mercenaries in the room looks astonished including the Female leonid, the first one has a long red hair a moderately slim body wears a pirate pilot outfit and has a Rose flower clip in her hair despite her feminine look dont think she would very friendly the second one has short blonde hair has slim body wears a terran uniform and looks under aged Ace and Ben dont think she's a pilot maybe her sibling then they sat on the reserved chair "Eh madam do you know those girls?" Ask Ace "You dont know? They're a famous mercenaries and pirate all across the galaxy the one with the red hair had a 1 million bounty for her head and the small one is the youngest lieutenant at terran navy although it was before he comitted a crime for smuggling 500 tons of drugs to Alioth station then she was discharged unhonorably in the navy since then" "The first one looks like someone i can ask for a date but i cant trust the story you told with the second one i mean really?! She's to small to be fit on a cockpit" Said ace underestimated them "If i were you and said it in front of them i will dig my own grave dont underestimate them by their look terran" said the female leonid "Okay then" Then a cyborg with a vissibly seen implants walks in to room with M'aar tyyt and stand up in front of audiences "Greetings mercenaries and welcome to Sullivan Station and i hope all the best mercenaries has come to attend our meeting about plan to expand our discovered system and make new faction beside the existing one today. This beautiful part of galaxy were discovered during the terran-vossk war and this station were build about 40 years ago by our ancestors that wanted to endure peace and built a safe haven for all species that were factionless we name ourselves as The Oracle , during the Supernova we sniffed Trunt harval plan to move the Midorian-nivelian refugees to re-education camp and planning to dump the non nivelian refugees and we plan to hijack the nivelian freighter that contained the midorian refugees and move them to here" Then random guys raise his hand "Sir you mean the whole Ginoya sector inhabitans moved to this system?" The random guy said " Yes they now live in here willing to help us to build this station but some of them were back to their homeland" Then Ace raise his hands to "You said that you moved whole midorian in ginoya to here doesnt it violated the Terran Space Law Number #145 about Claiming inhabitans from other factions without the approval from the faction leader"said ace The audiences chuckled "Sir we are in the underground civilization no rules gonna stop us" said the cyborg "Ace if you worried i already made appointment with Bargand surr the chief officer of Mido confederation so were clean" said M'aar tyyt cooldown the situations Then Ace sit down Ok now we discuss about the Operation we will held tommorow We heard rumors that Trunt harval black guard are still remain after the death of their leader Trunt harval the black guards movement are getting Harder and we have rumors that now the black guard are commandered by new leader which that would be worse since they're pledging to find another midorian star to activate. Your task tommorow is simple we will collaborating with terran Navy to eradicate the remaining Trunt harval black guards" "Sir what about their leader that still unknown are we just leave them like that?" Said a Midorian-Nivelian "We dont we talked to terran navy commander Brent snocom that the terran will unmask their leader and apprehend him so our job is to help the terran navy to eliminate remaning Black guard and claiming black guard controlled planets to ours" "Any question?" Ask M'aar tyyt The female leonid then stand up and ask "We willing to take the risk but the payments?" Said the female leonid Then M'aar tyyt smiled and said "i will pay 100.000 credits for every Black guards you destroyed and if you get the job done smoothly we pay you another 500.000 and we already reserved you an exclusive accomodations in this station How that sound?" All the mercenaries then yell and cheers including Ben "Woohooo yeaa! Now im not an homeless cyborg anymore " "My assistance will accompany you all to your new home Have fun and rest well we got a big day tommorow" "Ladies and gentlemen Dismissed!" Order the cyborg All the mercenaries then accompanied to their accomodations they're very cheerful about their new some of them said "finally a real home living in Pirate outpost are right pain in the ass sometimes" said some of the mercenaries They arrived in their room M'aar tyyt assistance giving them a card acces to their accomodations "Some of the room having only one bed if you need an extra bed Let us know" said the assistance and then leave Ace and ben get inside the room, the room has a Luxurious decorations and pretty curtains as well theres also kitchen and dining room combined to one a sofa, Glass Tv everything is in that room the window also facing to a planetary view "Damn!! We treated like king or queen in here" "I never live in such luxurious place before i hope i can get it well and that assistance gave me 2 access card? Maybe another one as spare key" Then they got in to the bedroom unfortunately it only has one bed inside "Only one bed where do i sleep Ace?" "I think thats why the assistance gave 2 card so this is my room take this card and get out!" Said while handing over second access card "Aww..come on Ace i always sleep alone in a narrow cockpit gimme a chance to sleep with my best friend and cuddle together please" said Ben while cuddling Ace Ace then quickly shove Ben back with disgust "You can stay here but you better sleep in the couch" said Ace while step back avoiding Ben "Ace please you never know live alone in a ship all by yourself! Please" said ben begging "Uhhh...okay (Great now a cyborg will ruin my privacy) i go ask the service staff for extra bed "Yes! Thank you ben i promise you will not dissapointed living with me yaay now we PAAAAAAAAARTEEEEEEHH!!" yell ben cheerfully "this room has it all even the rare Suteo Liquèr what do you want Ace im a great bartender by the way" said ben while pick all Booze from the fridge and put it on the table "Pour me a glass of wine then i get to sleep" said Ace few moments later someone ring the bell "Yes?" Said ace in intercom "Im the service staff i bring the extra bed you ask" said the service staff "Yes come in" then ace opened the door "Where's the bed?" Said ace confused The the service staff got in to the bedroom and throw a little box then it transform into a bed "If you need anything let me know goodbye Mr.Ace" "Good bye" then ace close the door Ace then get back to the living room and sees whats Ben are into "Hey ace sit down a new movie has been rolled out" "As i said i go to sleep earlier and thanks to pour me a glass of wine" After drink the wine ace go to the bedroom and sleep five minutes later Ace heard a loud moaning girl noises then ace get up and yelled "GODAMMIT BEN TURN DOWN THE TV SOUND!!!!!" PART 2: Black Guard Hunting Season At Sullivan station at 03:00 Augmenta Terran time Ace woke up and watch the bed beside him he expecting to see Ben there but he's not there "Where is he? *Yawn" said ace while yawning And he go outside the room and decided to see ben maybe he's in living room, when Ace in the Living room he see Ben sleeping in couch while The Tv still on and lots of union draught bottle were lyin around Ace assumed that Ben get Wasted. "Oh my..i think i regret it by allowing him to be here well i think i go to hangar preparing my ship" Ace then leave the room make his way to hangar the hall is empty almost no one there except a bobolian janitor "Maybe the time zone in this system different than augmenta or Val'errm the hall is empty" Then the bobolian janitor greets him "Greeting sir where are you going its still late" said the bobolian "Im just going to hangar checking my ship and i have enough sleep already" said ace "Im afraid the maintenance crew is asleep this time if you want to maintain your ship at this time its to early" said the bobolian "I can prepare my ship by myself thanks Mr...?" "Dloon yakoon" said the Bobolian "Okay mr dloon be seeing you" Ace then leave the main hall and enter the hangar, ace then go get some bucket of water and a scrub and place it beside his N'tirrk ship, ace open up his cargo room and choosing what module would he like to attach to his ship "I already installed the polytron boost,Shrinker BT? No i dont need em,dozzt thrust ok,the ecoscan and hmm..the armor plating need atleast 3 crew to assemble it to my ship i think i start installing my D'ozzt Thrust" Ace then get his wrench and replacing the standard thrust to D'ozzt Thrust "Alright done all assembled in place except the Armor and i think i scrub this hot lady then" said ace Ace get his bucket of water and scrub his N'tirrk ship few seconds later a someone coming "Freeze!! Isnt it to soon to leaving the dock?" Said a terran women with a guns on her hand pointing At Ace "Look im just tryin to clean my....." then ace turn his body around and suprised when he see the Red headed terran woman that he meet in meeting room in front of him with only a towel wrapping around her body he stuttering and his body are shivering and his face turned red "I...i....(Daaaaayyuuummm she's hot) just....cleaning my hot ssssshiiipp" said Ace stuttering "And i think its to early to for a Ship wash" said the terran woman"are you tryin to steal this ship?!" "Hell no!! Its my ship you moron"Bark ace to her "Do i know you?....ahhh i think i see you in that meeting room your one of us sorry for inconvinient"said the terran woman put her gun down ace put his hand down and talk to her "you too what are you doing here?"Said ace "im just looking for my ship and check it is it ready for Stealth fighter hunting season tommorow and its 23:49 in this station the hangar are still not opened yet you cant prepare your ship by yourself why you here?" "I..already had a nice sleep" said ace while he keep staring in her body "*Cough* I dont know you what is your name?"said ace while tighten her towel wrapping "Ummm eh.. Ace call me ace" "Nice to meet you Ace you can call me Rose" "anyway its cold here i should go back to my room good night ace"said Rose hurried with blushed face "Yeah night (why go back to your room while we can cuddle to make both of us warm..wait...arrrghh!! What am i thinking) strange its always night in space" "Hmm she's not dangerous as that leonid implies and.....Damn Mr.T'yool are praising the emperor again!"said ace While looks down to his pants He then go to his room he keep thinking about rose on his way to his room "It's my first time fall in love with terran woman i always banged all those young vossk girl back then" said ace He arrived on his room when he inside the room he see ben still wasted he dragged ben to his bed and clean up his mess then he lying in couch watching Tv show,The tv show seems so boring and make Ace fall asleep again Meanwhile at Nivelian Sector "Vice Chief Director after our chief director death we shall give you the honor to be our chief director" said a Nivelian while .....a medal to vice chief director chest "Vice chief director now you officially serve the Nivelian Secret service Black guard as Chief director...Chief director Clint Harval" said then nivelian "Aahuu!! Aahuuu! Ahuuu!!" Shout all nivelian in the ceremony room "My Father death is not the end of our movement! We shall give punishment to who help the midorian rebels and Keith T. Maxwell who killed my father they shall feel the wrath of Nivelian Black guards!" Said Clint harval in his speech "Aahuu!! Aahuuu! Ahuuu!!" Shout all nivelian in the ceremony room "Today we will conquer eanya and all mido territory to our own and we will remember this!! As the last day!! Of the Mido Rebellion!!" All nivelian in ceremony room salutes and sing the nivelian anthem The ceremony over all nivelian are dismissed a nivellian approach Clint Harval "Chief director we have a potential systems to expand our teritory what should we do"said the nivelian "In where?"said Clint harval "Unknown systems our recon has already dtected a large station has built in that station" "How large?" Said Clint Then the nivelian hand over his Tab to clint showing the picture of Sullivan station clint then smirked and feeling this systems had potential to be conquered "Yeeesss..Send our little squad there send my regards to them and whos this station belongs?" "They have no Faction insigna in their station that means our forces are free to claim it" "Good..good any more "The terran forces are hunting down our men all across the galaxy what should we do? We send a backup?" "No move all backup forces to this unknown system conquer it and claim it as our new headquarter and dont forget to embargo all the terran traders including Keith T.Maxwell" "Understood chief director" Meanwhile in Kaamo Station Keith phantom has dock on the hangar of kaamo keith leave his cockpit and looks upset "Darn it i lose him again he always came with forces!" "As i said Mr.Maxwell you must upgrade you old phantom this version of phantom can survive even theres large forces" said Umnar Zoboon "And the price must be expensive right?" "Well yes its provided if you get enough money" "Well i think i go trading and find some jobs in space lounges"said keith He then change his ship with cormorant loaded with expensive goods and ore's and leave the station He goes to nearest system nesla to trade his goods then a nivelian call him "Hailing Terran ship this Homespace security your not allowd to dock the station!" "This Keith T. Maxwell im here for selling my goods im unarmed!" "Unarmed? Stay where you are!" Ask the nivelian Then keith pull the throttle to Zero and wait the security instructions Suddenly a few squadron of Stealth fighter attack him "What the?? I thought they were gone" Keith push his throttle and activate his polytron boost and charge his khador drive the black guard then launch Volley of Garuda IV to keith Cormorant, Luckily keith jumped in time Augmenta system, Alioth station Keith arrived at Alioth flooded with sweat he feels that it will be his last day in this galaxy "Darn it! That was close once again i must thankfully to this khador invention" Keith and his ship landed at alioth and hurried to Brent snocom office " Ah keith! I was about to call you i have something importnant to tell you" "I also have somehing to talk about so who will said it first? Me? You?" "I'll tell it, the nivelian suddenly expanded their Embargo to all faction including terrans all freighters that not from the nivelian are not allowed to present in that space but Luckily the Economical activities still remain stable because the nivelian buy,trade and sell their goods in terran teritorry but we cant keep this any longer" "I also experienced what you say before, but even worse i attacked again by enemy from the past The stealth fighters" "Stealth fighters? They attacked you? How could this possible..they should just disorganized or disbanded or gone like a wind..but..there is a condition where they Re-organized and fight back" "They gain a new leader is that what you thougt?" "Yes it is! So its real i thought all this terran High ranked officer just brag about the Black Guards new leader we dont know who it was but i think they're trying to investigate it" "And also we already sent Clean and sweep squadron already at unknown system that the black guards planning to claim it, we get help from Local mercenary group in that area, And keep this secretly Keith Their name is The oracle" "Hey brent you dont tell me there is a Outlaws Hunting season going on around here you know i will not miss it. And The oracle i never heard of that..and why i need to keep my mouth shut about this group?" "The oracle is a very secret groups it existed since Terran-Vossk war they're very famous among The SpaceNet Conspirator, it founded by a vossk Billionaire that wanted all living beings live together peacefully that's why they keep their existence secretly so that no one disturb their peace, but they oftenly help another faction in need like after the supernova where Ginoya system suffer from hunger the oracle sent 10 freighters full of canned food and fresh meat too tadram but they disguised as terrans" "And keith you helping us fight the voids, solve the valkyrie mystery and apprehend the woman behind it and Help the midorian from the supernova, you already served us well keith i think you deserve a rest in this peaceful time" "Peaceful? When this black guards and outlaws still roaming the galaxy? How can i sleep in this situation like this? Im willing to help anywhere i can brent" "That's very nice of you keith if admiral smith still with us he might be giving you a special reward unfortunately i cant give anything to you but i think The oracle does" "Hm..how could i find this oracle?" "As i said they're very secretly hidden it would be a luck if you meet them i heard they will pay 50000 credits for every Stealth fighters destroyed but for that you must have and evidence of it like photograph or maybe the remains of the ship, these terms not apply for The oracle mercenaries" "Well i think i will never get in touch of the oracle and talk to them i think i go with the terran clean and sweep squadron after i get my new ship good bye brent see you later" "Bye keith your assault report will be listed in my journal as evidence" Keith leaves brent office and leave Alioth and trade somewhere else Sullivan station at 07:11 Sullivan system time Sullivan station back crowded again its morning in sullivan system Ace prepared breakfast for him and ben, after the breakfats ready he goes to bedroom and waking up ben "Rise and shine ben!!! (Although its always dark in spsce but in sullivan its bright) wake up we already late for the Hunting season i already made a toast and fried eggs" " 5 more minutes i get up" "We dont have 5 minutes lets hurry godammit" "Alright alright im very dizzy i think i cant fly" "That because you got hungover you partied to hard last night" Ace accompany ben to dining table and let him sit "I heard a story about a drunkard terran pilot that fight The voids while he still drunk? Maybe you can break his record" "Yeah maybe" said ben while eat his toast They then take elevator to main hall "Ben i hate to say this but do you still capable to take this task if not take my key and try not to get....." "Im okay! Im okay lets break this old man record" said ben while he still hungover "Well thats the spirit buddy" said ace while he pat ben chest They arrived in the main hall its crowded unlike before "There they're lets catch up" Ace go to the group of mercenaries and meet the leonid he meet before in meeting room "Hey we meet again had good sleep tonight?" Said the leonid "Yes except him"said ace while pointing at ben "He dont look so good, hey are you okay?"said the leonid " Im okay i just a little bit boozy" "Good thing not only you who get drunk" said the female leonid while pointing toward a group of drunken mercenaries "Huuh..your not alone ben by the way whats your name were not yet now each other" "Oh..my name Meleona im a mercenaries same as you" "Ace call me ace, and he's ben, Ben hamilton" "Nice to meet you ace, lets head to hangar" They go to the hangar And then the briefing room Then the cyborg commander appear in other side of the room Alright Ladies,gentlemen,Aliens and other being lets get started with our briefing The cyborg commander indicate the locations of the Black guards hideout near Nesla and explain the situation around "Its looks like the nivelian wont help us to chase those black guards so we and the terran did the job and remember we are mercenaries just do what we paid for, were not interfere the terrans bussines to locate and apprehend the black guards leader Understand" "Sir yes sir" said all in the room except the commander "Alright if you understand then i let Mr.Brent snocom for further information" said the commander And the screen projector show the face of Brent snocom "Good day mercenaries i hope you will be ready for today hunting season, the terran navy needs you in various system location so i wanted you to teamed up a team must have atleast 4 pilots and we need two team to help us in each system we will sent you too Hamina,Aoeh and Genoh in Nesla system and defensive team in Alioth in augmenta and Zepar at Magnetar the first squad will be sent to Genoh we need the best of the mercenaries you have we have report that a terran freighters got attacked in that area last report they came in a squadron we have already sent a squadron of terran fighters in that area and defend the Genoh Station we need the mercenaries to bust in their hideout, it will be very rough there so be careful the rest will be explained by commander Decathlon good luck mercenaries" briefed brent snocom in video call and then the hail stopped "Alright i need the best mercenaries to genoh sector we already developed a team for genoh sector guess who that is"said the commander while Rose smirked that she know she's will be he first candidate "For the first candidatefor the Alpha team we have Rosemarilyn, Elizabeth fitzgerald, Zack Scarecrow and Zetron" said the commander hear her name and her collagues mentioned they high fived and cheered and even Zetron an random Pirates that choosen "And for the Bravo team we have Ace Skyhigh, Ben hamilton, John Daredevil and Ashor" Heard his name and ben mentioned he fistbump ben "Nice we will get along, but where is this john daredevil and Ashor?" "Alright for the remaining mercenaries that unmentioned head to second hangar you are a defensive team of The oracle, Dismissed!" All mercenaries left the room the alpha and bravo team head to the first hangar ace and ben meet their new collagues then a Tall grey greeted him "Greetings Mr. Ace my name is Ashor im an freelance worker and im very proud be on your team i pledge myself that i wont dissapoint you my skills as fighter pilot is highly regarded by my client all over the galaxy my Modified fighter ship will serve our team well and there's no fighter ship will beat mine and its was an honor to serve with he step son of our leader M'aar T'yyt" said Ashor "Alright Ashor before we started notice that first you talk to much second your to confidence with your skill and im not M'aar t'yyt stepson"said ace annoyed "Oh. Im sorry maybe my skills as fighter pilot a little bit underestimated here im sure that i..." "Husshh! Talk less do more!"said ace cut ashor lecture and then another mercenary came a typical terran but he had scar in his eyes "Let me guess you must be John Daredevil"said ace "Yes i am, your a very quick recognizer Mr.Ace"said John "Its easy because your not going to Hangar 2 and you approach us, and i hope your second name is not just a name" said ace "Actually its my real name its my nickname and of course im DARE enough to face those DEVIL" "Uhh okay" said ace, after that he bumped with Zack Scarecrow he's with rose and his little companion, zack has a gorgeous face (gorgoeus as Prince charming face in "Shrek") and athletic body no terran woman will resist such a men but has slight bad attitude "Oh hey sir i think your in my way"said ace "Oh...i think your in my way now go away" said Zack "Huh...Rose! Teach your handsome boyfriend a manners to a senior pilot"said ace being sarcastic "Hey iron head! He's not my boyfriend and i think i have more experience in this space! I think you the one who must obey us and step aside"said rose "Ohh rose i think we are already in relationship"said zack being nice "Quiet!!"Bark rose to Zack "Alright let me put it this way if we shot down more Stealth fighters than you from now on you must respect us"said ace make a deal "If we downed the most you will do the same to us?!"said rose "Deal!"said ace "Alright see you outside!"said rose "Anyway you lack of pilot in your team because that little one doesnt count"said ace while giggle "Excuse me sir!" Said Elizabeth triggered by ace mockery "Look kid i think you should go back to your room and watch Darney the dinosaur i mean you will not fit in a fighter cockpit" said ace make fun of Elizabeth Everyone with ace were laughing Elizabeth then walk into ace but then hold by Rose "Lets go Elizabeth we dont have much time" Then Rose team left ace and his companion "Alright boys that was fun, but remember that we make a bet with that crap so we must win this okay?" "Yes sir!!" Said ace companions "Ben as always, stick with me" "Aye aye captain" said Ben Alpha and bravo team leave sullivan with their ship Ashor use and modifcated Vol noor and John Daredevil use a Darkzov, they charge up their drive to genoh, after few minutes they arrived in the other side of Genoh "Hmm....no one's here, Ben you see anything?" "Nope so calm...wait you see that?" "See what ben?...oh my god" said ace suprised seeing 2 terran battleship obliterated and wrecks of terran fighters and nivelian ships "Stay sharp people this silent might kill you!" Said Rose warn everyone Then a squadron of Black guards show themselves, raining The oracle squadron with a hail of Dark Matter Laser bullets. Alpha team retaliate and engage the bravo twam just dodged a bullets but john is not. "Permission to engage Ace!" Said Ashor "Who need permissions!? Look!! Alpha has already started their assault" said john "Bravo team engage engage!!" Shout ace and start engaging Bravo team has rough start the black guards shoot them first, its hard for them to retaliate and none of them has cloaking device "Ben stick with me and prepare to detonate your emp bomb" "Where should i? I dont want immobillizes friendlies" said ben "Wait for my signal......steady...steady.......now!!" Said ace signaling EMP bomb launch EMP bomb launched by ben Velasco and immobilize the black guards in area effect but it also immobilize ashor and john "Darn it!! Why you shooting at us fools" "Sorry my bad"Apologies ben Ben quickly engaged the immobilized black guards and scored 4 kills, but another squad of black guards coming and their gunning to ace and ace dodge their attack ace engage his polytron boost after the boost stop ace turn his N'tirrk back to attacking black guards ace shoots his Sh'koom to the black guards the black guards return fire, ace N'tirrk severe a great damage his shields runs out and his armor depleted and ace N'tirrk ship is already flaming "Damn it..a big mistake attacking them head on" said ace while trying stabillize his ship Seeing ace ship Burned few black guards lost interest to ace ship and engage ashor and john ship but still few black guards pursuing ace, ace confused he must quickly retaliate the pursuing black guards but his friends is on trouble he's sitting ducks and must decide either he must retaliate the black guards or he boost up his engine to safe ashor and john who still immobilize by Ben EMP attack Category:Fan Fiction